testowa_wiki_by_you_are_my_strange_addictionfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:You are my strange addiction/grafiki
Witajcie dzielni Wojownicy Odyna, Herosi, Łowczynie Artemidy, Amazonki i Magowie. Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik ma możliwość przesyłania obrazów na Riordanopedię i związku z tym powstał ten mały poradnik dla nowych (jak i starych) użytkowników. Na wstępie chciałbym również podziękować użytkowniczce Akodone, za pomoc przy stworzeniu tego wątku. Przysyłanie obrazów Plik można załadować, korzystając z tego lub tego formularza (Ta pierwsza służy do przesyłania pojedynczego pliku, a druga zazwyczaj kilku plików.). Jeśli tylko możecie, upewnijcie się, że podobnego obrazka nie ma już przesłanego na wiki, żeby nie robić spamu kopiami już istniejących plików. Aby przesłać plik, wykonaj kilka czynności: * Kliknij przycisk „Wybierz...” i zdecyduj, który plik chcesz przesłać; * W polu opis umieść dane o pliku (pochodzenie i licencje). Staraj się nie umieszczać informacji o tym, co znajduje się na grafice, ponieważ jest to nie potrzebne; * Jeżeli już wszystko ustaliłeś, kliknij „Prześlij plik”. Najczęstsze błędy przy wysyłaniu grafik, czyli co wygląda nie za dobrze. * Nazwa pliku na społecznościach Fandom zazwyczaj pliki nie muszą być prowadzone według jakiegoś ścisłego wzoru. W każdym razie nazwa grafiki powinna nie mieć dużej ilości cyfr, znaków specjalnych (takich jak np. #,@,%,&,<,~). Poprawna nazwa pliku powinna mieć w nazwie, krótki opis co lub kto się na nim znajduję np. Percy Jackson.jpg, Percy Jackson by Viria.jpg (Dla grafiki na której znajduję się Percy.); * Jakość pliku jeśli jest taka możliwość, dodawajcie grafiki w możliwie najwyższej jakości, to przysporzy najmniej problemów. Ale jeśli na fandom zostanie dodana grafika w gorszej jakość, a wy akurat znajdziecie lepszą wersję, to nie przesyłajcie tego jako nowy plik. Na przykład, gdybyście znaleźli nową wersję okładki książki Grobowiec Tyrana, to postępujecie według następujących kroków: ** Wchodzicie na stronę pliku; ** Obok tego dużego przycisku Edytuj znajduje się strzałka. ** Najeżdżacie na nią, klikacie opcję Zastąp; ** Wystarczy wybrać plik do przesłania i zatwierdzić, jednak możecie też w opisie napisać, co zostało zmienione (np. wyższa jakość pliku, wersja polskiej okładki). * Nie potrzebne dodawanie grafik najbardziej dziwna lecz prawdziwa kwestia. Chodzi mi o dodawanie plików, które zostają dodane na wikię, lecz po dodaniu nie są w ogóle używane. Zostają dodane na Riordanopedię i to wszystko, nikt ich nie używa. Bardzo często jest tak z fan artami, do których prawdopodobnie osoby dodające grafiki nie mają praw autorskich. Można to zobaczyć na tej stronie. Licencje, czyli walka z prawami autorskimi Podczas dodawania grafik (bądź po jej dodaniu) należy przypasować jej licencję, która określi zarys, dlaczego dany plik jest na wiki. Dodawanie licencji przy wysyłaniu pliku Jeśli chcemy dodać licencję podczas dodawania pliku, to wystarczy rozwinąć pasek Więcej opcji (patrz: zdjęcie niżej) i kliknąć odpowiednią opcję. 350x350px Dodawanie licencji po wysyłaniu pliku thumb|350x350px Jeśli dodajemy licencję, gdy plik już znajduje się na wiki, wystarczy kliknąć na niego, a następnie w prawym górnym rogu wejść w opcję więcej. Przejdziemy na stronę, którą możemy edytować tak jak artykuł. Wchodzimy w tryb edytowania źródłowego dodajemy licencję jak zwykły szablon np. Rodzaje licencji Oto lista wszystkich licencji jakie znajdują się na Riordanopedii wraz z krótkim opisem. * Copyright/Grafika o zastrzeżonych prawach autorskich wszystkie grafiki posiadające zastrzeżone prawa autorskie, które nie są fan-artami. Uwaga! Ta licencja w żadnym wypadku nie oznacza, że możecie sobie odnaleźć przypadkowy obrazek z Internetu, dodać licencję i macie to z głowy! W niej jest taki cudowny zapis: jednak jego właściciel zgodził się na wykorzystanie go na Riordanopedii. Dlatego jeśli nie jesteście autorami danej grafiki, wpierw musicie zapytać o zgodę i móc w jakiś sposób udowodnić, że tę zgodę posiadacie (na przykład zgodę w formie zrzutu ekranu z rozmowy). * PD/Domena publiczna są to pliki znajdujące się w domenie publicznej. Domena publiczna oznacza tyle, że autor zrzekł się praw majątkowych do swojej pracy lub prawa te wygasły 70 lat po śmierci autora. W Internecie są strony oferujące obrazki z domeny publicznej i jest to wyraźnie zaznaczone w zasadach użytkowania danej strony (lub czymś w tym stylu, np. osobnej informacji o prawach autorskich). Jeśli macie takie życzenie, możecie taką licencją oznaczyć fan-art własnego autorstwa, tylko zaznaczcie w opisie pliku, że ta licencja ma tam zostać. * Official graphics pliki te są oficjalnymi grafikami artystów tworzących obrazy do książek Ricka Riordana bądź też pochodząca z oficjalnej strony [http://readriordan.com/ Read Riordan].''' * '''Screenshot-Film grafiki te są to zrzut ekranu z chronionych prawami autorskimi filmów. Użycie go kwalifikuje się pod zasady dozwolonego użycia według prawa Stanów Zjednoczonych. * Cc-by-sa-3.0 — są to pliki rozpowszechniane na licencji CC-BY-SA 3.0 (więcej o licencji). Ta licencja bardzo często obejmuje pliki z Wikipedii, ale pliki z Wikipedii można podciągnąć pod licencję Wikimedia. Jeśli macie takie życzenie, możecie taką licencją oznaczyć fan-art własnego autorstwa, tylko zaznaczcie w opisie pliku, że ta licencja ma tam zostać. * Wikimedia grafiki, które znajdziecie na Wikipedii lub innym projekcie Fundacji Wikimedia, oznaczacie tą licencją i nie ma problemu. * Brak licencji — to jest licencja bardzo teoretyczna, ponieważ nie daje żadnej informacji o prawach autorskich. Administracja jednak nie jest od wyszukiwania Wam autora zdjęcia. Ale na przykład, jeśli nie wiecie, jaką licencję dodać, to możecie tymczasowo dodać brak licencji, a potem dopytać jakiegoś admina/moda o to, jaka licencja powinna właściwie zostać dodana.